The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar known botanically as a hybrid of Prunus and referred to hereinafter as ‘LC-52’. The new invention was bred by the inventor in a cultivated area. It is a hybrid that resulted from a breeding program at the Breeding Station in Krymsk, Russia.
The breeding program, at the Breeding Station, was established in 1964 and funded by the government of the former Soviet Union for the purpose of producing new and improved Prunus cultivars that serve well as rootstock that is compatible with all other cherries, and that propagate well using softwood cuttings and meristem cuttings in vitro.
In 1964 the inventor crossed the female Prunus cerasus (not patented) with the male hybrid (Prunus cerasus×Prunus maakii) (not patented) producing an induced hybridization in a cultivated area of Krymsk, Russia. The resulting seedlings were planted at the Breeding Station where they were observed and evaluated for ten years. In 1974 the inventor selected ‘LC-52’ from these seedlings. The new cultivar originated as a single plant and is the result of a hybrid cross between Prunus cerasus (not patented) and (Prunus cerasus×Prunus maakii) (not patented).
The closest comparison plants are the parent plants. The characteristics that distinguish the new cultivar from the female parent are, smaller fruit, bitter fruit and ease of propagation. The new cultivar differs from the male parent by exhibiting wider leaves, larger fruit and smaller overall size. ‘LC-52’ is unique from all other existing varieties of Prunus in its ability to serve well as rootstock that is compatible with all other cherries and its ability to remain hardy to −15° Centigrade.
‘LC-52’ was first asexually propagated in 1974 by the inventor at the Breeding Station in Krymsk, Russia. The method used was softwood cuttings. The distinguishing traits have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.